You and Me
by la Pianissima
Summary: With the passing of Abe no Seimei and Abe no Masahiro, the Shinshous returned to the Realm of the Gods under the supervison of Takaokami no Kami. The goddess gave them the power to grant a human's prayer as that is serving humans are their purpose.


**Title: **You and Me

**Anime: **Shounen Onmyouji

**Genre: **Adventure with a teensy weensy bit of Romance

**Author's comments:** I really love this anime, especially Genbu, though he only has a small role in it. When I browsed thru the fanfictions of SO, I saw a lot of Masahiro & Mokkun/Touda/Guren, Masahiro & Akiko and Rikugou & Kazane (I like Rikugou too) but not so much of the rest of the Shinshous. They're pretty awesome too, you know.

I'm not expecting anyone to review, but hey, if any of my loyal readers got an interest in this anime because of me, I'm honored.

BTW, the OCs are from my unfinished novel, since it's really hard to make up characters and their personalities.

The BCs are a bit OOC since I don't know much about their attitudes. I only rely on the descriptions the net gave. So, gomen.

**Dedication:** Hmmm. She's been bugging me to finish my novel because she wants to read it, but unfortunately I got writer's block. So, instead, I'm writing a fanfic about Genbu. Disenchanted Cinderella, this is for you. =))

**Disclaimer: **Shounen Onmyouji belongs to Mitsuru Yuuki and the plot belongs to me.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Prologue: Inside the Realm of the Gods**

"Hey, Touda, how long has it been since we left the Human World?" A woman asked, her shoulder length black hair swayed as a breeze played with her. "Tai'in, stop that! I just combed my hair." She gave an evil glare at the wind-user brat behind her. A muscular man spanked the wind-user, lecturing her for wasting her energy on magic like that. Sighing, the woman shifted her gaze to her close ally, the fire-user, Touda. "Well, Touda?"

"I don't know. Ask Genbu." He replied. Touda jumped up to the roof planning on taking a nap. The woman twitched and she looked for Genbu.

The small boy of raven-black hair was busy scanning the Human World with his Water Mirror, as a kid would with a TV. She asked the same question. "Oh, hmm. I think it's been over 832 years since. Why, what's wrong Kouchin?" The boy asked, eyeing the older Shinshou as she stares at the sky.

"It's been way too long. I'm getting worried that humans already forgot about us." She said, a hint of gloominess in her voice. "We won't be able to fulfill our duties if that happens."

"Don't be foolish, Kouchin. Look at us. Human's dreams and prayers kept us alive. As long as humans dream, we're never going to vanish." He said, his façade stoic as ever.

"Sometimes I wonder why humans gave you that body. It doesn't suit your personality, Genbu." She laughed and thanked him, leaving the room.

_Sometimes, I wonder that too._

Genbu continued looking at the Human World. His Water Mirror lets him see places far away. Takaokami no Kami gave him the power to analyze people's prayers and lets him decide if that prayer should be answered or not. But prayers rarely come nowadays, and most of them are filled with violence, lust and corruption. Shinshous are the children of humans, thus they are never allowed to harm, let alone kill a human, or else they'll become a demon.

"What the?" Suddenly, his mirror showed a woman praying at a temple. At first he didn't care and just listened to her prayer. But the temple was familiar to him. It was at the tip of his tongue…

"That's Takaokami no Kami's temple!" He suddenly exclaimed and quietly he listened to her.

_Please, gods of the legends. Please grant me a child in replacement of the one I lost. I longed for a child but I'm incapable now. Please grant me a miracle, a child. Please. I promise I'll take care of the baby. I promise to love and protect it._

"She wants a child?" He asked himself. Suddenly, Tenku, the leader of the Shinshous, appreared. He was an old man with long grey beard. He was smiling as he, too, listened to the lady in the mirror.

"Aren't you going to answer?" He questioned, tilting his head in amusement. "This is the first time we've received such a prayer. But it won't be hard right?"

"O-of course. I'll report it to Takaokami no Kami right away." The black-haired boy said, bowing to Tenku and leaving the premises.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Okay. I'm not really good at beginnings so, yeah.

Reviews are most welcome. (although I'm not sure if I'll get any)


End file.
